


A twisted ankle

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A twisted ankle

The day had started out well enough with Barty going out and running a few errands around the village, but barely an hour into his commute, he was ambushed by three wizards he recognized as low ranking Death Eaters. Apparently they thought that since he’d chosen to go into hiding instead of joining his fellow Death Eaters in Azkaban or their Dark Lord in death, he was a traitor and a coward, so they were fully intent on killing him and making sure he suffered greatly as they did so. That’s how he found himself running through the forest that surrounded the Muggle village he’d settled into after Voldemort’s downfall. He didn’t have a wand on him and hadn’t had one since he’d impersonates Mad-Eye Moody, so he couldn’t use that to defend himself with, he did have some potions and charms he could use but those were back at his cottage and he was nowhere near there. Thankfully, the trees of the forest were densely placed so they couldn’t use their brooms to chase him and as he and Lucian would often take strolls through the backwoods he was relatively familiar with its layout and was positive that he could lose them. Unfortunately, Barty wasn’t paying as much attention to the forest floor as he should have been and his foot got caught in the roots of a tree that was poking it’s way out of the dirt and fell to the ground, hard, crying out in pain as it radiated through his ankle. Rolling onto his back Barty looked up and saw that the three Death Eaters had caught up to him, their wands aimed directly at him. Closing his eyes and raising his hands to shield his face, Barty waited for the first stings of magic to burn through him but it didn’t come. Instead his ears picked up on the sound of something large coming towards them, quickley. He thought about opening his eyes, but once the creature came upon them it began tearing into the other Death Eaters. Now the screams he could deal with, but the wet squelching of what he assumed was their bodies being ripped apart and tossed aside he couldn’t. He finally managed to open them once everything went quiet and saw a large Lycan standing before him, looking very worried; whimpering softly as it gently nuzzled its muzzle against his cheek before shifting back into human form.   
“Are you alright?” Lucian asked, gently cupping his wizard's face with both of his hands   
“I think I twisted my ankle” Barty said, hissing when he barely moved his injured limb   
“Is it at all possible for you to walk back to the village?” Lucian asked, rubbing his thumb against the others cheek   
“I don’t know” Barty said, licking his lip  
“Alright” Lucian mussed to himself   
Letting out a startled squeak Barty wrapped his arms around Lucians neck as the Lycan scooped him up so effortlessly, like he weighed absolutely nothing at all, a light blush dusting his cheeks in slight embarrassment as he was carried, bridal style, back to the village. On the way back Barty explained everything that had happened, not missing the hidden anger that was lingering in the back of Lucians eyes. Thankfully, his cottage sat along the outskirts of the village so the likelihood of being spotted was low so when they finally got to the building they wouldn’t need to explain why there was blood that was on the Lycans clothes or the anger on his face. Even with both of his hands behind full Lucian managed to get the back door open as Barty didn’t really bother locking it as up until today he thought that no one from the wizarding world was out looking for him and none of the Muggles from the village ever came for a visit. The building itself was small and nothing special a single bed and bath, that was attached to said bedroom, and was nicely furnished with slightly worn down furniture. Walking through the kitchen Lucian sat Barty down on the couch before going to move the ottoman so the wizard could rest his injured foot on it, propping it up with a few of the old throw pillows that decorated the couch. Carefully he undid the knots of Bartys boot and slipped it off of his foot along with his sock. The ankle had swollen up a bit, but it wasn’t anything too terrible. Giving Barty a quick kiss on the forehead Lucian wnet off in search of something he could use to wrap the ankle with, some form of painkillers, and ice. Since the kitchen and living room were sharing the same space Barty watched as Lucian went about his home looking for everything he needed. Thinking back Barty could only remember his family's house elf Winky caring for him when he was unwell so it was a bit of a surreal experience knowing that another person was willing to take the time to care for him. Setting a kettle of tea on the stove Lucian gathered up the medical stuff he’d gathered together before walking back over to Barty. Kneeling in front of him the Lycan carefully lifted up his wizards injured ankle; gently wrapping it to help keep everything in place before placing the wash cloth full of ice overtop his injured ankle to help keep the swelling down.   
“How does that feel?” Lucian asked   
“Cold” Barty said, licking his lip  
“Does it still hurt?”  
“Not as much” Barty said, as the tea kettle hissed   
Standing up Lucian hurried back to the kitchen to pull the kettle off the stove grabbing a mug from the cabinets, pouring some of the tea into it. However, before he went back to the couch the Lycan ran back to the bedroom to grab the quilt Barty kept at the foot of his bed, wrapping it around the wizard’s shoulder before handing him the cup of tea he’d just made. Since Barty didn’t have any friends in the village, and the few he did have were Death Eaters, he spent almost all of his time at home so he’s gotten familiar with Muggle technologies and pastimes and had found a few shows he enjoyed. So grabbing the remote control the wizard flipped through the channels of his T.V. looking for something to watch. Taking a seat on the couch, Lucian wrapped an arm around his wizard as Barty leaned against, him resting his head on his shoulder and the Lycan placed a kiss on his temple.


End file.
